Staying Sane Inside Insanity
by Elunette
Summary: Terrible Thrills 2. After centuries of being apart, Ciel and Sebastian find themselves together once again. What happens when the mistakes they made together in the past catch up on them? How will they get through paying the price? -Dropped.
1. When We've Found Each Other Again

_Now now, this is just the intro (or whatever). I began this story when I was on the 4th or 5th chapter of Terrible Thrills. It's the sequel, yes. And reading this doesn't really spoil anything but the fact the other one doesn't end that well. Terrible Thrills is not done, not even close. But I had a few emails asking about "the next story" I mentioned in my explanation for delay chapter. This story contains yaoi, it is between Ciel and Sebastian. This one will be divided into a few parts, you'll find out about that later. The first part is based off of one of my favorite songs: **Dance On Our Graves by Paper Route.** It'd probably help listening to the song before you begin reading this, or while you're reading it. _

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji if I did, why would I be writing this? _

_There is only one pairing that's decided so far; Ciel x Sebastian. Chapter 1 is written, but wouldn't want to spoil the ending of Terrible Thrills. So for now, enjoy this bull shit. C: I don't know if I'll keep it up, I don't think it's good, but oh well. _

* * *

If love is tested by time, will it pass through safely or damaged? Will it end after a certain amount of seconds has passed? Or will it go on forever? Forever - what a funny word. Someone somehow thought up that certain things could go on for an eternity, with no end. It's hard to imagine that. There's almost always an end to things. There is no road that goes on forever, there is no string that if followed would lead you through a never-ending journey, and there is no emotion that can last longer than the span of time you have to breathe and live your life. But if you could live forever, would emotions strong enough follow along with you? If you loved someone and neither of you would ever run out of time, would you love that person truly.. forever? Depends, love is mistaken for other things more often than the sun rises and sets. Love can be a "crush", love can be a "like", and love can be "lust". People abuse those three words, "I love you", more than you could ever imagine. –But what is love anyway? Is love something that's uniquely different for every person, or is it always the same? Is love supposed to hurt? Is love supposed to bring you an average amount of happiness but a large amount of disappointments and sorrow? Can you possibly regret loving someone? If love is only a two-way street, what happens if one stops loving the other? Does it mean the one left behind feels false love?

For Ciel and Sebastian, their love came out damaged. It came out torn to shreds by doubt and regret, it came out diseased and tainted, due to the way it had been suffocated by time and abused by denial.

Centuries later, Ciel lives on, with a few circumstances. The young teenager is a puppet to a certain death god, due to the fact he had made a horrid "deal". The deal was that Ciel would accept the death god as his master while given in return immortality.

Sebastian on the other hand, is also bound to a new master. Disguised as a teenager in order to watch over his master's son at school as a side-job. He hasn't tried to find Ciel for over 12 years, beginning to forget the boy by each passing day, causing him to slowly forget how he began loving him in the first place.

Until, that is, the boy shows up at his school, going by a false name. Will the two supernatural beings be able to re-construct what they once had? Or will they refuse due to the fact Ciel had began loving someone else, whom the demon had brutally killed?

* * *

_Short n' simple for you. Tell me what you think._

_R&R? Should I keep it up?  
_


	2. Ambitions

_**Okay, for starters, this isn't supposed to be a real chapter. It's written in a weird order and in a horrible manner. It is the explanation I needed to give you so that I can post the real Chapter one. Otherwise, you wouldn't know what was going on at the time or why he was where he was. I believe the song that goes best with this "chapter" is Ambitions by Donkey boy, very unpopular song. For information, go to my profile. **_

_**I do not own the anime this fan fiction is based off of, but I do own the contents of this story and some of its characters. **_

_**Do not mind mistakes. **_

_;___;_

And for once, there was no meaning to anything. Ciel wasn't happy, he wasn't sad. He had finally gotten the demon and Gilbert to remain in memories that were continuously fading by each passing day and he was at ease because of it.

He had become William's servant, perhaps; but he still continued doing what he had been determined to do from the beginning. He kept to himself at all times, though he had developed some sort of relationship with the young girl William had living in his home. Grell-- Well, he was always at home clinging to William like the man was a lifeline of some sort.

Aina, the girl Ciel adored secretly, was one similar to Ciel. She was the only one he knew that understood what he had to go through when he formed a contract with William.

Both weren't human at all anymore, both were stuck in a teenager's body while really over a hundred years old, both were animals that craved for something they couldn't receive without sacrificing someone else's life.

And even though Ciel was sure he couldn't feel anymore, he still subconsciously felt horrible for being himself. He feared who he had become more than anything -- In fact, that was the only thing he feared.

He had never imagined living in a world like the one he had been placed in, even when Sebastian had entered his life. Really, he hadn't even thought it existed. Everyone that surrounded him wasn't human at all anymore, all sense of life had disappeared.

And that is why he did his best to convince William to let him go on a mission at a boarding school for a year. He was sent off to find out about the family that owned the school, the Gradys.

The Gradys had been suspected to have some type of communication with supernatural beings that were endlessly pestering William. William didn't think much of it until one of them had stolen from the library. Will had said he knew who it was, but he refused completely to tell Ciel.

So, even though William knew that sending Ciel off to a place packed to the brim with humans would endanger the secrets he was keeping, he still sent the boy off. And Aina had declared she wouldn't allow the boy to go alone, so Aina also had been allowed to go. Which left William alone with Grell, which made him in no way happy.

Aina seemed glad to be able to communicate with others when they finally arrived to The Gradys School, but Ciel wasn't pleased. He had expected something else, something more similar to the life he lived before he had been locked up. But everyone and everything was different, even he was different on so many levels.

Aina seemed to talk to Ciel less and less as the months passed until she didn't speak to him at all, which only distressed the boy. But then again, it was to be expected. Aina was only "14" while Ciel was "16", therefore, they didn't share any classes and were placed in dorms that were very far apart.

Ciel missed Aina more than anything at that point, he loved her, just not in that way. He had allowed someone to get close, to break through the walls he had built around him, and she had run off to find new human friends.

Humans, they were disgusting in Ciel's mind. He never expected to be capable of befriending a human, and he was proven right. He couldn't imagine what Aina was thinking. She had actually befriended her own prey. He knew soon enough, she would break out and begin to kill.

But Ciel couldn't warn her, she wouldn't listen. Aina was older and trained, Ciel was young and new to the whole vampire thing. How could an expert take advice from a beginner? --Well she could, but Ciel knew she wouldn't. And for once, Ciel knew that all those people that always said it wouldn't hurt to try were dead wrong. It would hurt to try and stop her. She would leave him for good, she would hate him. Aina was sweet, but being on her bad side wasn't nearly as heavenly as being on her good side. Aina had two different personalities, and Ciel preferred the one he had grown to love, not the one where the young girl would kill anyone and anything that stood in her way.

And after a while, he let her go. Just like he had let the rest of the ones he had loved go. He began forgetting why he had liked her at all, which caused him to forget he had liked her in the first place.

And during all of that, Ciel had forgotten why he had been there in the first place. The year was almost over when he noticed he hadn't done anything that he had been there to do, meaning he had to ask William for another year. William wasn't pleased with him, but had been too much more mad at Aina to really punish Ciel for his ignorance and childishness.

Once William had gotten Aina and Ciel back for summer vacation, Aina was back to being nice to Ciel, but Ciel wasn't ready to just accept her back. And even though Aina took notice of his loss of interest in her, she kept trying, and eventually Ciel told her off.

And Ciel found it nice to be only with himself from then on, he didn't feel like he needed anyone or anything at all. He liked the sense of rationality he obtained from shutting the cheery girl out. He could, for once, have peace of mind. He didn't feel the need to worry about her actions or her being in danger for no reason except that she seemed weak in his presence when he knew anyway she was much more powerful than himself.

Once summer had passed, Ciel and Aina returned. And that's when everything went wrong.

**;__; **

**Okay, so for your information, this is just fragments to explain chapter 1. It is not worded correctly, grammar was not a priority, and I wasn't paying all that much attention to make things good. **

**R&R if you want to. **

**Thanks.**

**Queerdo.**


	3. Something Went Wrong

_Not the best chapter I've written. **The italics is not what Ciel is thinking about, it's something else.** This doesn't explain a lot and it's random, but oh well. I divided this one in half. _

_I do not own the anime this fan fiction is based off of, but I do own the contents of this story and some of its characters. _

_Do not mind the mistakes._

_No song for this one, though when combined with the next chapter, it should be** You Found Me by The Fray**. __YAY, I actually used a popular song! 8D_

_;___;_

_"I don't love you." The sound of those words echoed throughout the darkness. Nothing could be seen, nothing at all, except those eyes. And it wasn't as if those eyes were looking at him, but past him, at something in the distance. Those words, he knew now, were the most truthful words the man had ever spoken to him. But he couldn't believe it, no matter how honest it sounded. And he couldn't understand it, no matter how crystal clear it seemed to be. _

_The thick air surrounded them, he couldn't breathe but the man in front of him seemed to have no troubles at all. Blood streamed down his cheeks, landing on the floor beneath him. _

_"You don't?" He whispered._

_"No." As the man replied, he became a blur. And all of a sudden, he wasn't there, it was only him. And though he couldn't be sure he was the only one because he couldn't see, he could feel it. And the emptiness that filled the place he was in slowly enveloped him as he fell to his knees. Then, as his fingers pulled roughly at his hair and his screams went from deafening to silent, all of it sunk in and everything ended._

_

* * *

  
_

"What are you looking at, kid?" The blonde snapped at Ciel, breaking through his thoughts.

"What a stupid question." Ciel replied. Jenkins glared at him for a few seconds, before swiftly turning in his chair and looking up at the teacher that stood at the front of the class.

Ciel knew he'd do that, he did it every day. Ciel would always find himself staring at the blonde, thinking of nothing, then Jenkins would question what he was looking at, though it was beyond obvious he was looking at _him._

In fact, that wasn't the only thing that happened every day. Everything did. Ciel found the fact that living there meant everything would repeat itself every single day, at the exact same time, almost overwhelmingly annoying. And he wished things would change, that the days would become more unique. He hoped something would damage the perfection, that something would turn those smiles he had to see every day into frowns, that something would break everything and everyone. Maybe then things would be easier.

And he got what he wanted, though not in the way he had hoped. Things didn't change, actually, but something caused Ciel to take less notice of the people and events that surrounded him. _Someone _caused him to notice things weren't perfect and not everything was the same.

A sudden knock at the door caused an uproar to overcome the class.

"Silence." The teacher ordered harshly while slowly moving towards the door. Ciel looked out the window, not interested enough to see who it was.

Once the door was opened, whispers began being exchanged between the children that surrounded Ciel.

"He's in our class now?" One girl shrieked rather loudly to the girl next to her, whom sat behind Ciel.

"Noooo. He's probably here for something else." The other girl replied.

"Class.." Ciel turned his attention towards the teacher now, recognizing her high-pitched voice. He slowly turned his face to look at her. "This is Sebastian, he's transferred into this class."

Ciel stared in disbelief at the boy standing next to his teacher. _It can't be.._ Red eyes shifted towards him, also widening in shock once they connected with Ciel's blue ones.

"W-W-W-What's he doing here?" Ciel whispered to Jenkins, whom was twiddling his thumbs and staring at the girl that sat in front of him. Jenkins turned his head to look at Ciel with an arrogant grin plastered across his almost-attractive face.

"W-W-Why do you stutter like an idiot?"

"Fuck." Ciel grunted before he sat up straight and raised his hand, turning his attention towards the teacher, who was still explaining why Sebastian had transferred.

"Yes, Spears?" She asked once she took notice of the hand that was waving around in the air frantically.

"I feel… sick. May I be excused?"

"Go to the nurse's office then come back, make it quick."

"Yes, I will." He got up swiftly and made his way towards the door, avoiding Sebastian's eyes, which watched his every move.

Once he got outside the door, he took a deep breath and began walking very slowly down the hall. It took him ages to finally reach the nurse's office, but it felt like it had been only a few seconds.

The nurse quickly looked up from the paperwork she had been reading at her desk and motioned him to sit down on the bed. His breathing was uneven, which caused concern to shadow the nurse's cute features. She put her hand on his sweaty forehead once he was seated.

"Does anything hurt, Mikhail?"

"He's.."

"Excuse me?"

"He's here… He's fucking here! Did you know that? I didn't. Not until now…" The nurse's hand dropped to her side as she stared questioningly at the boy in front of her that kept on ranting about someone being "here". "You know what. I'm going to go. I can't stay here." He suddenly stated as he abruptly stood up.

"Okay, Mikhail. Feel better!" The nurse replied cheerily as the door slammed, then the smile she wore, turned into a frown of concern as she shook her head. She hoped he'd snap out of whatever type of trance he was in.

Ciel made his way through the hallway packed with kids. At least he had been able to stay in the nurse's office until his last class ended. Now he didn't have to see Sebastian.

"Here comes the sun, doo-doo-doo-doo." He sang to himself, trying to calm down the bloodlust that had began slowly overcoming him and his senses. "And I say… this is the stupidest song ever, doo-doo-doo-doo." And suddenly, while he was giggling to himself, a person "popped out of nowhere" and he slammed right into them. "Shit." He mumbled as he rubbed his chest and turned to walk past them when the person grabbed his wrist, ceasing his movements.

"Are you not going to apologize?" Ciel kept his head hung low, staring at the ground, feeling too tired to even look up at the person prolonging his journey to his dorm.

"Why should I?"

"Because _you_ ran into _me._ I think you owe me one." And suddenly, he recognized the person's voice. He looked up and glared at Sebastian, who didn't seem shocked at all.

"Is it that difficult to just forget about it, Sebastian?" He sounded calm, even though his heart was racing and he was tempted to just run and never look back.

"Ciel…" And once the man's voice reached his ears, everything around them seemed to go by at a slower pace and the only thing that could be heard to him was the sound of his heart beating. He stared into the man's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before he finally snapped out of it.

"My name is Mikhail." And at that, he tugged his arm away from the demon's grasp and continued walking.

;____;

_Again, this is not one of my good chapters. As you all know, I have to get back into it xD There's proof from Terrible Thrills o;. Remember, none of this will make any sense if you have __**not **__read Terrible Thrills. Though I don't know what kind of dumb ass doesn't read the first story before reading the (obviously) second one. Explanations for the name changes and such are partially in the last "chapter" and also on my profile. _

_**Sebastian did not find Ciel until now because of the grade differences. Now that Ciel is also a senior, they're in the same level. Sebastian approached Ciel in the hallway to make sure it's him. **_

_Patience, I will write better chapters, my loves._

_RandR is you want to._

_-Queerdo_


	4. I Think He's Kind Of Cool

_**SHIITTT. I re-wrote this. The italics is not Ciel's thoughts once again, it IS SOMETHING ELSE. You'll see, eventually… Not one of my best chapters though I admire my work with the first part (italics). **_

_**I do not own the anime this fan fiction is based off of, but I do own the contents of this story and some of its characters. **_

_**Do not mind mistakes. **_

_;____;_

_Rusty chains that seemed to burn his flesh away wrapped themselves tightly around his wrists, cutting off his blood circulation and making his fingertips tingle painfully. His shirt lie stranded a few feet away, blood stains covering the entire piece of clothing. The only light that shone in the rather large room was the dark blue sky that was barely lit by the rising sun through a small window. _

_Blood was rushing out of the cut that was inflicted across his pale chest. The other man that was dressed in a dark suit hovered over the wounded boy, smiling savagely down at him. _

"_So you chose yourself over me, eh?" The wounded boy questioned, a smile spread across his bruised face. Blood tainted his perfectly aligned teeth. The older man leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy's ear, breathing heavily._

"_Maybe." His voice was still perfect to the younger boy, he still loved it more than anything, even when the man was torturing him and on the verge of ending his entire existence. _

"_What do you mean "maybe"? The whole deal is you choose. You kill me to save yourself or you die and I live." The older man stood up straight, clearing his throat and fixing his tie. He glanced at the small window then looked back down at the boy that was on his knees with a serious expression. _

"_I know." He replied softly._

"_Then why haven't you killed me?" The blue-eyed boy coughed, blood splattered across the cold cement floor. The man smiled mischievously once again._

"_Because every game becomes boring when it lacks thrills. It'd be no fun killing you if I couldn't take my time…" He bent down once again and looked the boy in the eyes while running his fingertips across the boy's cut up cheek. "I want to see you suffer." _

_The younger boy laughed loudly, his fangs slowly extended as he smiled and shook his head, blood beginning to trail down his abused cheeks. _

"_I loved you." He laughed again. "I can't believe I loved you!" His tone became serious as he abruptly leaned forward, causing the chains to dig deeper into his skin._

_

* * *

  
_

Ciel opened the door to his room to reveal Jenkins, his roommate. The blonde smiled softly, now losing the attitude he had before in class.

"Why are you here so early?" Ciel asked, setting down his books on his bed and beginning to pull his coat off.

"Had nothing to do." The blonde replied as he stretched out across his bed that sat across from Ciel's.

"Really? You always have something to do." The blonde laughed at his roommate's comment and looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

"Well I guess today is different." The blond leaned up all of a sudden after a few minutes and looked at the other boy. "Hey, remember that boy… Uh, Sebastian was his name, wasn't it? Do you know him?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow as he sat down across from the blonde. He shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. He just doesn't seem… I don't know. I just don't like him." Ciel felt kind of bad for lying for a split second.

"Really? I think he's pretty cool. We were going to hang out after class, you know. 'Cause he sits in front of you and we started talkin' and shitbut then he said he had to look for someone or something."

"Uhm, Jenkins, why wasn't he in our class last year? I mean, the girls knew who he was."

"Don't know. I think he was held back. He was a senior last year, I know that much." _Sebastian being held back? _Ciel laughed inwardly before lying down.

"I think I'll transfer to AP Health tomorrow."

"Because of Sebastian?"

"No, just because I don't think regular Health is really teaching me anything new. I already know all the crap Mrs. Ericson teaches us."

"Eh… Well go ahead, I don't care."

"Okay." And it was then that silence filled the room, Jenkins fell asleep after a few minutes still in his uniform and Ciel stayed awake with his eyes closed, trying to remember the day's events. Once he began to feel sleepy, he hoped that he'd fall asleep and never wake up.

___

The next morning he woke up to a screeching sound. His eyes slowly slid open just to close again because of the light. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then opened them again and looked around. Jenkins sat in a corner and was scratching at his desk.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You know, Mikhail, this school is bull shit!" The blonde stood up from his ex-position and walked over to Ciel.

"What do you mean?"

"It's SATURDAY and they're having us go to Spanish class for an hour because the teacher said we misbehaved yesterday. It doesn't make any sense!"

"What?! Like the whole class, or just you and I?"

"I have no fuckin' idea. But we have to get ready. I just noticed how late it is." The blonde ambled towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. Ciel sat there for a few minutes before he began getting ready. He knew what the day would bring, Jenkins may have been nice last night, but Spanish was the class Jenkins liked to insult Ciel to no end during.

_**;___;**_

_**Short when it got down to the current situations, eh? xD Well, there's a reason. **_

_**I have nothing to say.**_

_**RandR if you want to.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**-Queerdo. **_


	5. The Mishap

**_Okay, this chapter goes by quick, it's for a reason. The lines in a different language are NOT supposed to be understood. .__. You'll find out about it later and the people who are in it._**

**_The anime this fan fiction is based off of is not mine, but the contents of this story and some of its characters are._**

**_Do not mind mistakes._**

_;___________;_

_A man stood in a black suit at the shore of a frozen lake of blood, his eyes closed. His long black hair was perfectly straight and tamed; his facial expression was calm, making him look younger than he really was. _

_A young woman stood behind the man, dressed in a simple black dress that seemed to be too big for her. Her skin was pale and soft, almost perfect. Her eyes golden and beautiful as she stared intensely at the man in front of her, waiting for him to turn around. _

_After a few minutes, the man turned around and looked at her. _

"_Che cos'è che hai bisogno, Lillith?" His voice was deep and hoarse. His tone seemed full of impatience and hatred. _

"_Il ragazzo, il padre, Raum ha trovato ancora una volta. Sembra che ora è un mezzosangue." As she replied, her tone was soft and sweet. But it was only her disguise. The man grunted before turning away and looking back out over the lake. They both stood silent for a moment before he looked back at her again. _

"_Egli è con un altro mezzosangue, non è vero? Aina, credo che il suo nome è.Voglio portare qui. Ma, Lillith, essere consapevoli, lei appare come un bambino, ma lei non lo è."_

* * *

So both Howl and I got detention for a week, since he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

But that wasn't what was bothering me. I hadn't seen Aina at all for over a month. William had told me to find her and ask her to find out about Grey, but I couldn't find her and the secretary told me that she hadn't been going to class for a couple weeks. It wasn't like Aina to just leave, especially when she was following William's orders. Her loyalty seemed to be never-ending.

But besides that, I was also very glad. I was glad I hadn't seen Sebastian for a while. After I transferred classes, I actually never saw him again. But Howl still kept going on and on about their friendship.

* * *

Jenkins and Ciel sat quietly in an almost empty classroom. The teacher was scribbling down something on a small piece of paper, glancing up at them every now and then to make sure they weren't doing anything they weren't supposed to.

Ciel watched the teacher closely as Jenkins stared emotionlessly out the window, his mind blank.

Suddenly, the teacher stood up and looked at both of them. Jenkins finally snapped out of it and looked at her with wondering eyes.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes, both of you stay seated. If I come back and you two are at it again, you'll be suspended." Ciel nodded briefly before the teacher walked out the door, leaving both boys that were just recently at war with each other alone.

After a few minutes, Ciel actually began to believe Jenkins would stay quiet, until the boy looked at him with a look of disgust.

"Faggot, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." He snapped.

"God, can't you keep your fucking mouth shut for at least five minutes?" Ciel sighed and slumped back into his chair, running a hand through his hair.

"What the fuck did I tell you about talking to me like that? The next time--"

"Yeah, I've already heard this shit before," he said looking at Jenkins. "I don't wanna hear it again." Jenkins turned slightly red as he got up and walked over to the front of Ciel's desk. He bent down so he was face to face with him. Ciel only stared at the boy, showing no sign of fear. For a couple minutes, the two only glared at each other, somehow hoping it'd eventually cause the other to just disappear.

Then, all of a sudden, Jenkins slapped Ciel roughly across the face. Ciel took in a sharp breath, caught off guard, before jumping up and shoving the blonde.

"What the hell is your problem, Howl?!" Howl laughed sarcastically before he took a step closer to the boy, their noses touching slightly.

"You are." And at that, the blonde pressed his lips roughly against the boy's. Ciel, shocked at first, stood still. What was Jenkins doing? He didn't know. But it felt nice, but then again, he also couldn't let it happen. He pushed the blonde away.

"You're such an arrogant bastard!" Ciel shouted before he punched the blonde right in the face, causing Jenkins to stumble backwards and his mouth to bleed. Jenkins only stood there for a few seconds, his hand over his mouth.

Ciel expected the boy to give up at that point, but he lost all hope when Jenkins grinned then advanced towards him again.

Jenkins grabbed Ciel roughly by the hair and kissed him more forcibly this time. Ciel struggled at first, but gave up after trying to push the man away again to no avail. Soon enough, Ciel found himself returning the kiss. And right after that, he lost himself completely.

Ciel subconsciously slipped his hand into the back of the blonde's jeans, causing the man to pull back this time and shove Ciel away. Ciel fell back on to the cold tiled floor and Jenkins landed on top of him, almost crushing him.

"Don't touch me." Jenkins growled before tugging the boy's shirt off quickly then slipping off his own. After he had thrown both pieces of clothing aside, he glared at the boy beneath him, who was breathing heavily.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want to." The boy suddenly snapped before shoving the man off of him, who landed roughly on his back and almost hit his head against one of the desks. Ciel stood up before he pulled his pants off and crawled on top of the man. Jenkins only watched the boy, admiring the boy's feline-like movements.

While straddling Jenkins' hips, the boy undid the man's pants as he stared at Jenkins with lust-filled eyes. Ciel then roughly tugged the man's pants down to his knees, along with his boxers.

Jenkins did nothing at that point, he only looked at the boy who was violating him. Until, that is, the boy began moving his hips, causing both of their erections to rub against each other.

That's when Jenkins closed his eyes and groaned before he sat up and grabbed Ciel's hips and lifted him up and brought him closer, so that his own erection was only pressed against the boy's entrance.

Jenkins grinned as the boy closed his eyes and began blushing. Ciel hadn't expected such a thing to happen so soon.

"D-Don't." The boy moaned, almost seeming weak. Jenkins' grin only grew wider before he thrust his hips upwards, sliding into the boy. Ciel cried out as the man slid out, then thrust back in. He placed his sweaty forehead on the man's shoulder as he began panting heavily. The man continued delving into the boy, each thrust rougher than the last. He groaned silently each time a wave of pleasure washed over him, while Ciel only bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to make any noise in return.

"I hate you." Ciel moaned once he felt the man's fingernails puncture his well-defined hips.

"I hate you more." Jenkins replied, his voice becoming hoarse, now that he was on the verge of release. But before he could, the teacher they hadn't been expecting to come back entered the room, startling both boys. She stared at both of them wide-eyed as she stood frozen in the doorway. Jenkins immediately released the boy's hips as Ciel quickly got off of him and crawled over to the pile of clothes a few feet away.

"Jenkins… Spears…" The teacher's tone went from a surprised one, to a pissed-off-beyond-belief one.

_Fuck.. _

_;______;_

_Whatever. _

_RandR?_


End file.
